Shadows Revealing
by bluesuperstars2
Summary: Annabeth Chase is attending Goode High School but she has been an outcast and lives in the shadows. She finds some interesting things about the school. Especially Drew Tanaka, she is surely up to something.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO and HOO characters, they belong to the creator Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I'm girl who is always in the shadows. Not popular. Not cool. Apparently not good looking.

I have never been the one who likes the attention. I stand in the corner listening to everything happen. I would never be the prom queen and would never like to.

I'm an average girl who attends Goode High School but is not noticed by anyone. I observe everyone in silence. I have no friends and no one. Lonely, as you may call it. I am a wise girl, being a daughter of Athena, and I know everything that happens around here.  
I sit in the very back corner of every class in the shadows. None of the students of the teachers actually realise I am there. I did reveal my true form but they didn't seem to notice me in class or anywhere. I know it's better to stay hidden. However, at times I would like to reveal myself.

My heart has been captured by Percy Jackson, the prom king of last year. That young man is 'quite attractive' I will say. He is popular, cool and very good looking. Well, I'm the very opposite of that. Even if he saw me he wouldn't pick me.  
He is dating the popular prom queen of last year, Drew Tanaka. She is a demi-god, daughter of Aphrodite. Of course she's pretty and everything all the guys dream of.  
Girls do try to win Percy's heart but Drew will give you the evil stare with those brown irises focusing directly on you, losing no concentration warning you to back off him and if you don't, the consequences are bad.  
I personally think that Drew is over the top. She basically won't allow any girl go near Percy so I can't see why he goes along with it. As a matter of fact, he's happy with her. They laugh, smile and have fun. I guess she is popular and all that. They were even voted cutest couple at the prom.

Honestly, I think that I would look so much better with Percy. He's the only person I wish I would be noticed by. Inside I think he is someone quite different. Who might understand me and like me for who I am.

Well, that's what I'm hoping. I will never give up on hope. Hope is a part of me which helps me get on every day. I do have hope that Percy will notice me. I do enjoy being unnoticed but at times I feel really lonely.

My family especially my dad has given up on me. Lately, it has been tough. I don't know who I am. I don't understand what I did. I'm only discovering reality now. Things I've never none about myself. Life has been difficult. I'm trying to give myself a second chance. So far, it's going the opposite of how I would have liked it. I haven't given up on it.

Yesterday I arrived at the cafeteria. Percy sat there with Drew enjoying their smooch time with the populars with all their boyfriends. There were also nerds with the glasses, the unpopulars and there was me in the shadow observing everyone.

I found it difficult to watch Percy and Drew. I turned my head away. I don't know why but the whole time I was there in the shadows, I felt like Drew was eyeing me off. She couldn't see me but I just had that gut feeling. It really affected me. I could feel her eyes on me the whole time. My body shivered and I felt really uneasy. My heart pounded. It was like she knew I was there.

In another corner of the cafeteria, I saw Piper McLean and Jason Grace. They were really cute together but they didn't communicate to anyone, only to each other. People would not notice them even though they are always there.

I find it quite strange at Goode. Many demi-gods attend here but they are either popular and in the spotlight all the time or not noticed, like me in the shadows. It's a strange concept I have observed but it's true. I don't understand this weird connection. Maybe being in the shadows might help me find out more?

I have a bad feeling about Drew though. She could be behind this separation. She does have strong charmspeaking. I believe something isn't right. Ever since Piper has been the head of the Aphrodite cabin, Drew has dramatically changed and her charmspeaking may be the way people follows her 'orders'?

* * *

**Hi Readers,**

**Please review and tell me how it is going. I'm not sure if I should continue this story and it would great to see your opinion. If you don't like, then sorry but if you love it, thanks!**

**Thanks, **

**bluesuperstars2**


End file.
